


I still had my son by side

by YukiNagasawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, house fire, why tf aren't there any tags for house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiNagasawa/pseuds/YukiNagasawa
Summary: He hadn't ever thought of his wife leaving him alone with his son.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	I still had my son by side

**Author's Note:**

> a one-shot, was supposed to be a full on story but then i lost the motivation and imagination to continue so im making it a one shot unless i suddenly wrote a second chapter to the story.

_**“I still had my son by my side and as he looked at me with those wondering eyes, I just knew I must protect him with my life.”** _

  
  


He smiled as he looked upon his beautiful, determined son, tears shining in his eyes as his son held onto his hands. His son (oh god- he’s alive, _he’s alive_ ) smiled brightly at him, a slight flush on his cheeks as he giggled, looking so happy, as if he had given him everything he had wanted. He felt himself smile, an act that he almost didn’t feel as he felt his son’s happiness affect him. His smile became wider as his beloved, gorgeous wife came into his sight. She giggled as she saw her husband’s smile, amused at the fact that her coming to him and their son made him happier. He opened his arms and she giggled once again as his son hugged his leg, clearly wanting to hug him as well, which caused him to stagger. He sighed fondly before taking his son’s arms off of him before he picked him up with one arm and offered the other to his wife, inviting her for a hug. She laughed softly, a small smile on her face, before hugging him and their son. The sunlight warm on their skin and clothes as they hugged with huge smiles on their faces, their son giggling happily, his wife laughing softly once again, and him chuckling warmly, savouring the warmth and fondness of the moment. 

Then, he suddenly felt heat cover his whole body as he woke, causing him to panic, he looked around himself, seeing flames all around him. He ran to his son’s room and saw that he was alright which caused him to sigh in relief before picking him gingerly. He then ran to the kitchen, mindful of his young son whose face he covered up with a cloth he had found that wasn’t burnt or covered in ash, and saw his wife, his beautiful, lively wife, lying on the ground, her skin burning like the ceilings around them. He was tempted to go to his wife’s side before his brain told him to go outside, to keep their– _his_ son alive and away from the dangerous ash and fire of their former home. He ran as his son slowly woke, as careful as he could to not fall down any holes the fire may have created as it ate the house that they had made together. 

He managed to get outside with his son safely, although covered in ash. He put his son down as rain started to pour down, the water slowly but surely putting out the flames as both he and his son watched the house. He mechanically reached down and picked his son up before hugging him which caused his son to make a confused sound at the sudden movement. He gave his son a smile, that looked like a grimace and instead made his son more confused. 

“It’s alright, I’ll protect you now,” He whispered to his son, a small smile on his face. 

His son smiled back before asking, “Where is mama?”

His smile dropped a slight bit before answering, “Mama is up in the heavens now, Timmy, she’ll be alright up there.”

Timmy, his beloved son, beamed at him before putting his head between the side of his neck and collarbone that was not covered in ash. He absentmindedly petted Timmy’s hair as he dazed, before he suddenly choked, tears rolling down his cheeks before dripping onto his son’s hair, at which his son didn’t wake up to the feeling and sound of his father sobbing, mourning the death of his wife and his son’s mother. 

He finally stopped sobbing when he felt Timmy stir and wake up. He started walking back to his home– no, former home, and headed to his son’s room, as it was the only room that wasn’t burnt down. He picked up some pieces of clothing for Timmy and then walked to his room, that now was mostly ashes, to scavenge what was left of their– his room. He felt Timmy doze off for several minutes before he fell asleep. He patted his head before he choked on air as he saw a beautiful box that had roses carved into the outside of the box and gingerly took it into his hand. He felt relief bubble up in his chest as he kneeled on the ground, a careful hand around his son to make sure Timmy would not be hurt, and opened it. He picked it up and held it close to his chest but not touching it as well. He sighed in relief as he took the blade out of its sheath, shining and looking sharp as ever. 

He found a piece of wood from his former bedroom and carefully tried to slice the wood, to which it worked. He stood up and put the knife into it carefully, making sure to cut himself, before fiddling with the sheath for several minutes before successfully strapping it onto his pants and standing up. 


End file.
